


Special Delivery

by mixtapestar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Belle's all-too-obvious distrust of her, Ruby continues to drop off care packages for Belle at the hospital every afternoon. In time, they begin to develop a friendship not unlike the one they'd had before Belle lost her memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and posted before the airing of episode 2x19 "Lacey", and thus does not take into account any information in that episode.

Despite Belle's all-too-obvious distrust of her, Ruby continues to drop off care packages for Belle at the hospital every afternoon.

About a week after their meeting-of-sorts, Belle intercepts her on the way to the desk. "Ruby?"

"Belle, I-- I mean," Ruby pauses, looking worryingly down at her basket of goodies. She takes a deep breath and fixes on a smile. "I was just leaving some things for you. I don't want to bother you."

"No, no, I--" Belle stops, clears her throat, as if steeling herself for something. "I wanted to apologize for what happened last week. You were right, I was being too hasty."

Ruby continues to smile, but she can't help but worry. Have they given Belle something to make her forget? "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have just dismissed what you were saying. It's not like I was there."

Belle gives her a tentative smile and seems to relax. "You don't have to keep doing this," she says, gesturing to the basket. "But, um. I wouldn't mind seeing a friendly face now and then."

"I'm happy to do it," Ruby justifies before she processes the rest of Belle's statement. "You... wouldn't mind if I visited?"

"I'd love it," Belle says with a smile, looking more like the Belle she knows than she has since arriving at the hospital.

******

The next several weeks see Belle much improved. The occasional suspicious question dwindles away in favor of talking about the latest book Ruby has brought - and Ruby has started reading them herself for something to talk about. Ruby seldom has to catch herself in telling a story about her day, because she and Belle have fallen into that easy comeraderie they've always had. She doesn't even mind anymore that Ruby will only call her Belle.

One particular day, however, a nurse stops Ruby on her way out.

"We have no real reason to keep her any longer," the nurse explains. "She's becoming restless, and despite her amnesia, she has been able to function and communicate perfectly well."

"But she can't go back to her old life, it's not safe," Ruby hisses, worrying at her lower lip. She casts a glance back toward Belle's room, but suspects she's already immersed in the new book Ruby brought.

"Given the circumstances, it would probably be best for her to reside with someone at first. Someone she trusts," the nurse says, giving her a significant look. "As she feels comfortable, there's no reason she can't begin to rebuild a normal life."

Ruby can think of a pretty significant reason, but she keeps her mouth shut. "Let me think about it."

******

The next day, it's all Ruby can think about. She would love for Belle to move in with her, of course, but with the added pressure of keeping the secret, of keeping her safe, not just from evil forces but from Ruby herself when the moon is full... it's a lot to take on.

Halfway through her day, however, she's made her decision. She makes her excuses to Granny and takes an early break to go visit Belle.

When she gets to the hospital, she's surprised that she can't find Belle in her room. A mild panic starts to buzz in the back of her brain, especially when a nonchalant nurse tells her that they've been letting Belle come and go as she pleases, "but it's doubtful she left the premises."

Ruby can complain about incompetence later, but for now, she goes into full tracking mode. She feels ridiculous (but relieved) five minutes later when she stumbles upon Belle coming out of Mr. Mendell's room.

"Belle! There you are. I was so worried!" Ruby says with relief.

"Worried?" Belle asks, moving past Ruby to head back to her own room.

"When I couldn't find you," Ruby explains.

"You usually visit later in the day. I didn't know," Belle says, crossing her arms in front of her, eyes downcast.

"No, it's fine," Ruby hurries to say. "I just wanted to talk to you about something." She waits for Belle to look back at her before continuing, "How would feel about coming to stay with me for a little while?"

Belle visibly brightens. "They're going to let me leave?"

"If you stay with someone who can help you. At least until you start to get your memories back. I can help you… start a new life, if that's what you want."

Belle's smile goes soft. "That would be great."

******

It only takes three weeks for all hell to break loose. It's the day before the night of the full moon, and Ruby can't find her cloak anywhere. Her roommate is also missing in action, but Ruby knows Belle wanted to get out a bit more. She takes a deep breath and figures out how many hours she has until things become dangerous. Once she is confident in her plan, she heads out to look for Belle.

She finds her at the library, which is only surprising because she's hasn't let herself in just to pick up a few books and read in the corner, but instead is having a quiet conversation with Mr. Mendell. Ruby wonders if giving her back her key was the best idea. She was lucky enough to have spotted the two of them through the stacks before coming around the corner, so she has a unique opportunity to finally find out why Belle has any interest in the guy.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Belle says in a worried tone. "It feels an awful lot like stealing."

"This is the key to finding out the truth, I'm sure of it," Mendell assures her. He seems overly eager, but Ruby has never trusted him.

"It doesn't feel right," Belle says, not yet handing over the bag Mendell is clearly reaching for. "It seems awfully important to her; she had it locked up in the chest at the foot of her bed."

And that's when the cold realization hits Ruby that inside Belle's bag is her cloak and their only promised safety for the evening.

"Come on, Belle. After all we've been through, don't you trust me?"

Ruby peers through the stacks, holding her breath. The rush of feeling in her chest is not only anger and distrust of this Mendell character, but also, she now realizes, a healthy portion of jealousy. What have the two of them 'been through'? And why can't Belle just have her memories back already? Everything would be so much easier that way.

"Tell you what, why don't I hold on to it? If you're right, we'll find out soon enough. I'd feel better about it if I kept it."

Mendell looks displeased, and Ruby gears up for a fight if he tries to force it from her. Finally, he says, "Fine. But don't breathe a word about it to your friend. Make _sure_ she can't get access to it. If we can guarantee that, we'll know the truth before the night is out."

Ruby realizes with an awful feeling of guilt that that's what all this is about. Belle has still been searching for the truth, since she couldn't trust any of her supposed friends to give it to her.

Seeing Mendell move to stand, Ruby hurriedly tiptoes around another corner to hide in the darkness there. She waits for the door to close behind Mendell plus another 30 seconds, and then she makes her way around again.

"Belle? Are you here?" she calls out. She rounds the corner just in time to see Belle kicking the bag under the table. Ruby forces a smile. "I thought I'd find you here. You've always loved this place."

"I'd like to open it back up again," Belle says tentatively, as if she expects Ruby to argue.

"I think that's a great idea," Ruby says. "If you pick up some of your old routines, maybe it will help restore your memory."

Belle's gaze falls to the table and remains there. "Maybe I never will get my memories back."

"Don't say that," Ruby says, reaching to place a comforting hand over Belle's, but Belle pulls away immediately.

"It bears saying!" Belle argues, a ferocity in her expression that Ruby has rarely seen, and never directed at her. "I can't keep living up to some ideal you've created for me, not knowing what I might do wrong next. I need to live my life, and if it means starting from what I know now, then that's what I have to do."

Ruby swallows, feeling as if she's lost her best friend already. "You're right. Of course, I'll be here for you whatever you decide to do."

Belle relaxes at that, but she still remains defensively posed. So close to the full moon, Ruby can sense the anger on her. That reminder brings her back to the most urgent part of her trip. "Why don't we head home? I bet I can get Granny to spare a few pieces of pie to go with dinner." If I don't slaughter the whole town by then, she doesn't say.

Belle shifts awkwardly, and Ruby is sure she's moving the bag under her seat. "I think I'll stay here for a while, you know, maybe do some inventory."

"I'm sure it's all on the computers," Ruby says.

"Well, then maybe I'll run some errands," Belle tries. She's not meeting Ruby's eye.

"Sure, come on, I'll go with you."

"I can do them on my own," Belle responds sharply.

Ruby sighs. She can't let this go any further. "Belle, I know you took my cloak."

This makes Belle finally meet her eye as she looks up quickly. She looks frightened for a moment, then contrite. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to take it. If you could just let me hold onto it for a day, it's just some silly--"

"No," Ruby says firmly. At Belle's scandalized expression, she elaborates, "I need it back, but I can explain-- I _should_ explain--"

But she never gets to explain anything, because suddenly Mendell is there, shouting accusations, reaching under Belle's chair before Ruby can react, and worse than anything, he's got a knife.

A small one, a pocketknife, but it's made of silver, and Ruby's every instinct is telling her to avoid it.

"Greg," Belle chastises Mendell, standing up and reaching for the bag. "Stop it, there's got to be a better way than this."

"It's too late," Mendell says, brandishing the knife in her direction and jerking the bag away. Ruby gasps as Belle shrinks back, already fighting her instincts so that she can protect Belle. "This is the only way."

He takes off at sprinting speeds, and Ruby wants to go after him, but she knows she'll need backup while he's using that knife.

"I'm so sorry," Belle says sincerely. "He's clearly crazy. I thought he'd help me-- well, it doesn't matter, because I never should have trusted him. Can I buy you a new one?"

Ruby laughs, almost hysterically, her hands sliding into her hair as she struggles to come up with a plan. Her head is already clouded with thoughts of the wolf. She shouldn't have any trouble tracking Mendell, when it comes to it. "It's not exactly replaceable," she explains, putting it in its simplest terms. Belle looks concerned, but not nearly as much as she should. Ruby's guilt hasn't faded. "I owe you a lot of explanations," she admits, "but right now I need you to come with me."

Belle looks conflicted, enough that Ruby's sure she's going to beg off, and right now Ruby really needs her on her side. "It's magic," she finally blurts. "Everything you saw that night, everyone in this town… we come from a magical land. It's a long story. I know it sounds crazy--"

"It doesn't," Belle interrupts, her eyes wild. "It doesn't sound crazy, not to me, because it's the first thing I thought of when that man made _fire_ from his _hand_ , but _I'm_ not the one who kept telling me I'd _imagined the whole thing_."

A heavy weight settles over Ruby's heart. Of course, it's not just the secret that's keeping Belle from her, but her own stupid decision to support the lies. "You're right. I lied to you, and I shouldn't have, and you can hate me for the rest of your life, memories or not, because I probably deserve that. But if you believe one thing, you should believe that if we don't get that cloak back in the next three hours, everyone in the town is in danger."

Belle stares back fiercely for several long moments, but Ruby holds on to her resolve. Losing Belle will tear her apart for a long time, but it would be worse than that to know that the wolf harmed anyone when she could've tried harder to prevent it. Belle finally nods, adding, "But I want a full explanation."

It's just enough of a relief to make the whole thing seem salvageable. "On the way," Ruby agrees, taking Belle's hand and pulling her out of the library. Belle follows without complaint, and Ruby starts from the beginning.

******

By the time they enlist Mary Margaret, David, and Emma's help, Belle has heard the whole ridiculous story, including the part about going through the transformation while in Storybrooke and how frightened she was that she'd killed Billy. At that point, Belle had made a sympathetic noise and squeezed Ruby's hand, and Ruby realized they'd been holding hands ever since leaving the library. It's possible Belle hadn't noticed, but just that fact made Ruby feel a little bit better.

Now, the five of them are on their manhunt with Ruby taking the lead. Her sense of smell is stronger than ever, and she eventually tracks Mendell's scent to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Not very creative of him, but Ruby supposes he wouldn't have many options.

"I don't have it," Mendell says when it's clear they have him cornered. "I got rid of it before I came here. You're too late."

If that were true, it'd be all too true, because they're approaching zero hour. Mendell has no idea what he's been getting into. Luckily Ruby is certain he hasn't made any stops beyond those she knows about, based on their journey here.

"He's lying," Belle says, stepping up beside Ruby. "He told me he'd found somewhere to stash it here in the inn."

"Lacey," Mendell pleads.

Belle shakes her head. "It's Belle now, Greg. And you're in over your head."

"They're all lying to you!" he begins to shout, but Ruby has other problems to deal with. She directs David and Emma to watch Mendell, and goes off to search the building. It was foolish of Mendell to stash an item of hers in a building that she helps maintain, and as far as he knows, one that she'd grown up in. Within minutes she's jimmied the door open to the unused dumbwaiter, and with some maneuvering, returned the cart to the ground floor. There's her cloak, still in Belle's handmade bag that Ruby had given her pre-amnesia.

She fits the cloak over her shoulders with a rush of relief before heading back upstairs to Mendell's room. The moment Emma spots her with the cloak, she moves to arrest Mendell. The man immediately begins to blame Belle, of course, but that's quickly shot down by Ruby, who explains his behavior with the knife in the library.

When Ruby and Belle are left alone, Ruby is finally able to breathe easy. "Thank you so much for your help," Ruby says. She holds the bag out to Belle. "You can have this back now."

Belle takes her by surprise by pulling her into a hug. Ruby relaxes into the familiarity of it, even though it's slightly different from Belle's usual hugs. Belle sighs into her shoulder, murmuring, "I'm still mad at you."

Ruby laughs, combing her fingers through Belle's hair, pleased when Belle doesn't complain about it. "As you should be."

"I have questions," Belle says, stepping back far enough to look Ruby in the eye.

Ruby nods and gestures to the bed in the now-vacated room. "Let's sit."

"Before I… you know, lost my memory, were you and I… did we... date?"

Ruby stares back at her, wide-eyed. She hadn't expected Belle to lead with that. She swallows thickly and says, "Not exactly."

"Well then what, exactly?"

Ruby stares at her hands for a moment, wondering if there's some way she can use the wolf's time to get out of this conversation. She talks herself out of that quickly, though. The last thing she needs is more lies. She lifts her head and explains, "You had this… sort of epic romance going on, with Mr. Gold." At the face Belle makes, Ruby laughs. "As with everything, it's a long story. But, for the most part, you seemed happy with it. I didn't want to interfere."

"And now?"

"What about now?"

"I'm not in any sort of epic romance now," Belle states.

Ruby stares at her in disbelief. Is she really saying what Ruby thinks she's saying? "No," she says slowly, "but when you get your memories back, you might not feel the same way you do today."

Belle smiles mischievously. "I already told you what I thought about those pesky memories." Ruby thought at first she was imagining it, but Belle is definitely inching closer to her on the bed. "So?"

"So?" Ruby echoes.

"So have your feelings changed at all, now that I'm Belle without her memories?"

"You're still Belle," Ruby says, thinking of her support over the past couple of hours. "Your heart is still the same."

"Good answer," Belle says, and closes the distance between them.

Ruby feels a spark as their lips touch, but she pays almost no attention, giving in now that she's sure Belle wants this too. Forget past and current and future versions of themselves, she's been waiting for this kiss for far too long. Longer than she'd realized, really.

Suddenly, Belle's kiss goes from soft yet bold to fervent, her body shifting close enough to touch and her hand reaching up to Ruby's hair. The way she brushes it away from Ruby's ear is achingly familiar, and it takes a few extra seconds for Ruby to process that fact.

"Belle?" she says in disbelief, and it would sound ridiculous if she was wrong, but Belle nods, laughing gleefully. "Oh my god, did you-- when we kissed?" Ruby asks, her hands going to her mouth.

"Don't let it go to your head," Belle jibes, but she seems so much happier than she has since losing her memories. More like the old Belle.

"But that means…" Ruby doesn't dare finish her sentence, afraid to be wrong.

"Yeah, you dummy. It means I feel the same way."

"True love's kiss," Ruby whispers, still not quite believing.

Belle smacks Ruby's leg, jolting her out of her reverie. "Why didn't you try that to begin with?" Belle accuses with a laugh.

"I didn't know!" Ruby defends, joining in the laughter.

"Well, I think you owe it to me to make up for lost time," Belle says, looking impossibly adorable as she leans in expectantly.

"You're right. I owe a debt," Ruby says solemnly, but ruins the effect by giggling.

They're both smiling when their lips meet again.

THE END


End file.
